Nationalistische Radikalepartei
The Nationalistische Radikalepartei (Nationalist Radical Party) was founded in 2660 in Nordenhaus, Dundorf by five former party members of the Nationale Bolschewistischepartei and the Dundorf Reichspartei. The party believes in strong ethnic nationalism, a strong military, and limited civil rights. The Nationalistische Radikalepartei are considered fascists and contain many radical right views on a variety of of issues. Platform Abortion: The Nationalistische Radikalepartei is ardently pro-life, except in the extreme case where the mother's life is endangered. Child Labor: The Nationalistische Radikalepartei is pro-child labor with minimal regulations on businesses. Death Penalty: The Nationalistische Radikalepartei is ardently pro-capital punishment for capital crimes. Defense: The Nationalistische Radikalepartei believes in a strong, large military used not only to defend its nation, but to expand its nation's influence in Terra. Economy: The Nationalistische Radikalepartei believes strongly in an interventionist role of the state in the economy in order to assure the soundness of the Dundorf economic system. The party advocates private enterprise with protections for both workers and owners, providing for a system wherein both are able to mutually come to agreements regarding wages and working conditions. Estate Tax: The Nationalistische Radikalepartei supports a moderate estate tax. Euthanasia: The Nationalistische Radikalepartei is ardently opposed to all forms of euthanasia, except in the case where a patient is determined "brain dead" by five recognized medical doctors. Foreign Affairs: The Nationalistische Radikalepartei believes in a strongly in an interventionist foreign policy in matters of assuring the protection of Dundorfians all over Terra. Foreign Investments: The Nationalistische Radikalepartei supports limited investment from foreign companies. Gambling: The Nationalistische Radikalepartei supports the right to gamble, with moderate regulations on the gaming industry. Global Warming: The Nationalistische Radikalepartei is in favor of a moderate effort to curb the amount of greenhouse gases. Gun Control: The Nationalistische Radikalepartei supports the right to bear arms but also supports regulations such as gun locks and cases for those who do exercise their right. Immigration: The Nationalistische Radikalepartei supports moderate immigration from cultures similar to those of native Dundorfians. Nuclear Armament: The Nationalistische Radikalepartei supports the proliferation and research of nuclear arms. Religion: The Nationalistische Radikalepartei does not take a stance on religion. The party believes that everyone has a right to freely practice whatever religion they choose, so long as it does not hurt other citizens. Right to Privacy: The Nationalistische Radikalepartei respects the right to privacy but supports violating that right in order to further defend the nation. Same Sex Marriage: The Nationalistische Radikalepartei opposed to same sex marriage, but believes that local governments should be left to handle the situation. Separation of Church and State: The Nationalistische Radikalepartei believes that there should be a clear separation between church and state and the two should never intertwine. Universal Suffrage: The Nationalistische Radikalepartei supports the right of all men and women, after a certain age, to vote. War on Drugs: believes in the illegalization of both soft and hard drugs. Women In Office: The Nationalistische Radikalepartei supports a small percentage of women in office. The party does not support women in the following position: Head of State, Head of Government, Minister of Foreign Affairs, Minister of Defense. Founding Felix von Reinhart, Johann Pricehoff, Christian Richter, Obrst. Wolfgang Zetkin of the Bundeswehr, and Eva Stresemann gathered on February 1st, 2660 in the city of Nordenhaus as aggrivated members of their respected parties. They aimed to create a party that was far more diverse in its platform while respecting Dundorfian tradition in the opinions on issues. Two months later the Nationalistische Radikalepartei was born, party leaders and followers determined to establish themselves as a power within Dundorfian politics. With ambitions to spread fascism throughout Dundorf and abroad, the Nationalistische Radikalepartei is determined to set an example for all current, and future, fascist and right-winged parties of Terra. Party Administration Chairman: Felix von Reinhart (born 2616) (2660 - present) Foreign Affairs Officer: Christian Richter (born 2609) (2660 - present) Defense Officer: Obrst. Wolfgang Zetkin (born 2614) (2660 - present) Economic Officer: Johann Pricehoff (born 2620) (2660 - present) Social Officer: Eva Stresemann (born 2616) (2660 - present) NRP Woman's Officer: Eva Stresemann (born 2616) (2660 - present) Sergeant-at-Arms: Hans Boll (born 2603) (2660 - present) Officer: Walter Brandt (born 2615) (2660 - present) Officer: Wilhelm Strasser (born 2610) (2660 - present) Officer: Erich Speer (born 2626) (2660 - present) Officer: Albert Braun (born 2600) (2660 - present) Officer: Robert Fuchs (born 2617) (2660 - present) Officer: Franz Sommerfeld (born 2614) (2660 - present) Officer: Otto Strauss (born 2620) (2660 - present) Category:Political parties in Dundorf